However Long It Takes
by usocrazyambrose
Summary: Klaus and Caroline's story never seemed finished. A series of one-shots and drabbles, not necessarily linked to one another.
1. Chapter 1

HOW SWEET IT IS

 _ _Inspired by the song How Sweet It Is (To Be Loved By You) by James Taylor. An odd song choice for this pair but the lyrics just get me every time.__

* * *

 ** **How sweet it is to be loved by you. How sweet it is to be loved by you.****

 ** **I needed the shelter of someone's arms and there you were.****

Caroline Forbes couldn't lie. When she rocked up to New Orleans, she was a complete and utter mess. Everybody she truly loved had long been dead and her humanity had been turned off for a little too long now. She liked to think she'd conducted some kind of personal intervention. The vampire she was with her humanity off would have disgusted her friends and family- well, maybe not Damon.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" Klaus asked from the balcony above Caroline's head. She looked up slowly and saw Klaus Mikaelson leaning over the railing, peering at her. Within moments, he stood before her, "hello, love."

"Klaus," she whispered, little more than a breathe. The heartache conveyed in her voice made the teasing smile fall from Klaus' lips.

"What is the matter, sweetheart?" he asked, brushing the backs of his fingers along her cheek slowly.

"I've lost myself," she replied, "I need you to help me."

 ** **I needed someone to understand my ups and downs and there you were.****

Klaus was the first one to admit that his family was complicated. Elijah acted all high and mighty. Kol was a wily little sod. Freya was a pain in his neck. As for Rebekah... well, Rebekah was Rebekah. He loved his family deeply, but they drove him insane.

"After a particularly heated argument with Kol, Klaus stormed through the mansion, smashing and destroying whatever ever he could as he went. He burst through the doors to his bedroom. The clattered against the wall either side.

"What is it now?" Caroline asked without looking up from her book. She sat, curled up in one of the two armchairs, reading by the fire. "Freya? You two are due a spat."

"Kol," Klaus hissed as the bedroom doors swung shut behind him. He crossed the room and took a seat on the edge of his bed. Caroline closed her book with a sigh of understanding and crossed the room in a heartbeat to stand infront of Klaus.

"I know how infuriating he can be sometimes," Caroline mumbled, stepping forward to stand in between Klaus' legs. His head fell forward and came to rest against her stomach. One of Caroline's hands nestled in his curls. "But he's your brother, don't forget that."

"How can I when he seems determined to spend eternity getting on my last nerve," Klaus groaned.

"You love them though," Caroline reminded him. Klaus lifted his head and looked up at her. Over the years, she'd begun to understand the strange bond that the Mikaelson's shared. Few people ever did. In return, his siblings came to except Caroline as a member of their family, and treated her as such- arguments and all. The Mikaelson's may have a millennia or so on Caroline, but she could really give it to them. It's what Klaus loved about her. The fights got ugly, but she never shied away from the challenge.

 ** **With sweet love and devotion, deeply touching my emotion,  
I want to stop and thank you baby.****

It was the little moments, the private moments that Caroline enjoyed the most. Sure, the PDA was great but that wasn't the Klaus that she knew best. Yes, he was charming and demanding and a tease, just like everybody else saw. But he was so much more. He was gentle and caring and kind. A part of Caroline felt as though that was the only part of Klaus reserved for her and only her.

"Caroline," Klaus whispered, rousing Caroline from her sleep, "it's raining, love."

New Orleans in the rain was Caroline's favourite. Never to be in it, but to watch it. The streets were usually so busy and so full of life, but when the rain came, the city was still and the streets were silent. Caroline remained lying on her stomach with her arms tucked in to her body. The sensation of Klaus' fingertips running down her bare spine forced a smile to creep onto her lips.

"I love the rain," she whispered as Klaus' fingers continued their trail.

"I know," Klaus whispered, "that's why I woke you."

They spent the day locked away in Klaus' bedroom with only themselves, his art supplies, her books and a few bottles of decent bourbon to keep them company. The rain didn't stop, Caroline thought it was only getting heavier. As Caroline turned the page of her book, Klaus stood and walked to the balcony doors.

"Klaus no!" she exclaimed as he threw open the doors. He stepped out into the rain wearing only his jeans. If Caroline didn't know better, she would worry that he would catch a cold. Thankfully she knew better.

"Come on, love," Klaus called teasingly, "what are you afraid of?"

Sighing, Caroline set her book down and walked towards the doors of the balcony. She was only wearing a sweatshirt that she'd found in Klaus' closet. Not the perfect atire for a night in the rain.

"You're insane," Caroline laughed as Klaus pulled her outisde, "completely insane!"

"That is not the first time I've been told that," Klaus smirked. "Dance with me."

"There's no music," Caroline argued even though her body gave her away. She allowed Klaus to slip his arm around her waist and pull her closer. She allowed him to guide her own arm onto his shoulder. She allowed him to take her hand. And then they were dancing in the rain. "I kind of love you, you know?"

"I know, love," Klaus nodded, Caroline laughed as a raindrops dripped from the tip of his nose, his hair and his ears, "I know."

 ** **I want to stop and thank you baby.  
How sweet it is to be loved by you. How sweet it is to be loved by you.****

It may have been around the 13th Century when Klaus truly gave up all hope of finding companionship. The last place he thought he'd find any was Mystic Falls. And even then it took decades. Long, agonising decades. But it was all worth it in the end. To see Caroline walking around New Orleans as if she'd lived there for centuries, falling perfectly into her role as his Queen. He would never admit it to anybody but he'd began to wonder if Caroline ever would turn up at his door. He'd never been more thankful for anything than when she did.

 ** **I close my eyes at night wondering where would I be without you in my life.****

Klaus enjoyed the freedom of not being tied to trivial human conventions. But there was one convention he was all too willing to uphold. Marriage. With one long, unnecessary night left, Klaus began to dwell on the past and became hopeful for the future. He sat up and awake in their bed. The clock read 3.30am. Caroline slept peacefully beside him. He needed to get some things off of his chest.

"Caroline," he whispered, running his fingertips across her forehead to smooth back the strands of hair that had fallen, "Caroline?"

"Mmm?" she mumbled, "getting cold feet?"

"Never," she smirked.

"What's the matter then?" she asked as her eyes fluttered open.

"I've been thinking..." Klaus mumbled, "wondering where we'd both be if our paths hadn't crossed."

"Really?" she sighed, "the night before we get married."

"My mind wanders," he answered simply, "I think we know where you'd be. But what about me?"

"It doesn't matter," she told him, "because our paths did cross."

"I know that," he nodded, "I'm trying to tell you that... that I've never been so happy or content as I am right now. I enjoyed the chase for you but neither of us were ready back then."

"No, we weren't," Caroline agreed, "and we're all the better for it now."

 ** **Everything I did was just a bore, everywhere I went it seems I'd been there before.****

They fought like cat and dog sometimes. They were both stubborn as hell and unwilling to be dominated by the other. The fights were explosive but it kept things interesting. Their relationship wasn't toxic but it was nowhere near a walk in the park. They butted heads but it only made them stronger.

"Klaus!" she yelled, "we are not in the 11th century anymore. I hate to break it to you but you do not own me."

"You are my wife, Caroline," he roared, "my wife."

"Yes," Caroline hissed, "a partnership. As equals."

"Love," he began.

""Do not 'love' me, Klaus Mikaelson," Caroline spat, "I have been pushed down and been second best before. But not now, not ever again. I think you need to understand that before we can go any further."

"We're married, Caroline, how much further can we-" he regretted his sarcastic remark as he watched Caroline walk out of the courtyard and disappear into the crowds.

Sometimes the fights got physical.

Caroline battered his chest with her fists. Tears streamed down her face but he did not react. He did not raise a hand to her.

"Why do you keep doing terrible things, Klaus?" Caroline sobbed, "why can't you let other people see what I see, huh?"

"For better or for worse, Caroline," Klaus reminded her, "you knew what you were getting yourself into. This is the worse part, love."

"I know," Caroline sighed, finally giving up her assault against her husband, "I accepted you a long time ago, Klaus. But that doesn't mean I have to approve of what you do. I will not bend my morals."

 ** **But you brighten up for me all of my days with a love so sweet in so many ways,  
I want to stop and thank you baby,  
I just want to stop and thank you How sweet it is to be loved by you, feels so fine.  
How sweet it is to be loved by you.****

It broke Klaus' spirit to see other people making Caroline as happy as he wished he could make her. First it was Tyler and then it was Stefan. When they were both dead, it was countless, nameless and faceless men she met on her travels. When one simple look from her had the ability to change his day for the better, he couldn't understand how feelings so strong couldn't be reciprocated. Then she came to him, a more mature vampire and a more splendid woman. She forgave him for all of his sins, as nobody else had been able to do.

 ** **You were better for me than I was for myself,  
there's you and there ain't nobody else,  
I want to stop and thank you baby.****

For the longest time, Caroline denied and pushed away her feelings. She was too in her own head, too afraid of what other people would think of her. But it hit her many years after her friends had died, Elena loved Damon, Stefan had loved Katherine, Matt loved Rebekah. They'd all done terrible things, unspeakable things. So why wasn't she able to love Klaus? Everybody else was just a roadblock to realising that. Klaus was her soulmate, no matter what he had done in the past.

 ** **I just want to stop and thank you baby, yes I do, how sweet it is to be loved by you.  
How sweet it is to be loved by you.  
Feels so fine, how sweet it is to be loved by you.  
Just like jelly baby, oh yeah, how sweet it is to be loved by you.  
Just like honey to the bee, babe, how sweet it is to be loved by you.****

* * *

AN: any requests are welcome, whether it be a song, scene or scenario, I'll try to do my best.


	2. Chapter 2

I WHOOSED

 _Hope needs her Father's help. He comes to her aid as soon as he can. There's a strange sense of deja vu in the situation he returns to._

* * *

The sound of Klaus' phone ringing interupted his little meeting. The vampire facing looked around, slightly confused as Klaus dropped his head and closed his eyes. The hybrid released his iron grip on the young vampires neck and walked to the table across the courtyard. His phone screen was lit up brightly and showed him the one name he could never be angry at, even if she did ruin this moment: Hope.

Klaus picked up his phone, turned to the vampire and gave him one simple instruction, "run."

"Dad?" Hope asked as soon as Klaus pressed his phone to his ear.

"Hello, sweetheart," Klaus greeted.

"Dad, you need to come here," Hope breathed, Klaus couldn't miss the sound of a choked up throat, "right now."

"What's happened? Is something wrong?" Klaus demanded, "has something happened to you? Are you hurt?"

"No, it's not me," Hope replied, Klaus felt relief wash over his entire body, "it's Caroline."

Klaus arrived at the Salvatore house in record time. Hope had painted a very dire situation and he was not overly optimistic. He knocked on the door, maybe frightening a bunch of young students was not the best way to approach this. His daughter, still a vision of young beauty despite the century or so since her birth, opened the door for him.

"I need to be invited in," was all Klaus said to his daughter.

"Come in, Klaus," he heard a breathy, pained voice reply. He didn't know where in the house her voice came from.

"Take me to her," he told his daughter, "where is she?"

Hope closed the door to the house behind her Dad and led him upstairs, towards Caroline's room. Klaus couldn't help but notice how this house seemed frozen in time. Not a great deal had changed. It was a more cluttered but that was to be expected what with the increased occupancy these days.

"She's in there," Hope told her Dad as they reached the top of the stairs. She pointed to a door down the hallway and left her father to it. Klaus watched Hope walk down the stairs before making his way to Caroline. He didn't see much point in knocking this time so he opened the door and stepped inside. The sight shocked him.

"Caroline," he breathed as he hurried to her beside and leaned over her slightly, inspecting her wounds, "what on earth happened to you, love?"

"I can't r-really remember," she replied, it seemed to cause her great pain, "I j-just know there was a w-werewolf. How did you get here so fast?"

"I whoosed, love," Klaus replied, smirking at the memory of Caroline's use of the word. She smiled, depsite the pain she was in. "Well, we might as well get on with and worry about the details later."

Klaus sat on Caroline's bed and slipped his arm underneath her. He helped her into a sitting position, it was a small movement which caused Caroline significant pain. His whispered apologies fell on deaf ears as Caroline squeezed her eyes shut and breathed through the pain. When Caroline was as comfortable as possible, Klaus raised his wrist to her mouth. Caroline sunk her teeth into his flesh and felt an ounce of strength return immediately.

Now all they had to do was wait. It felt as though the busy house had come to a complete standstill, but noone dared to both Klaus. Other than Hope of course. Klaus sat on one of the leather sofas, staring at the fire and nursing a glass of bourbon.

"You really love her, huh Dad?" Hope asked, breaking the silence. She turned on the sofa that she shared with her Dad so that she could face him, "even after all this time?"

"I made a promise," he replied simply, "I intend to keep it."

"Would you help anyone as quickly as you helped her?" Hope questioned. Klaus turned his head to look his daughter in the eye.

"There are others I would help, they are few in number but..." Klaus trailed off as he turned his head back to the fire, "I'd go even quicker if it were you in danger."

"Did you know that Josie passed away recently?" Hope asked, "she hasn't been the same since."

"I didn't know that," Klaus breathed. Caroline Forbes was the last one standing. He downed the remaining bourbon and stood as he sensed movement upstairs, "I'll be right back."

Caroline was out in the hallway as Klaus reached the top of the stairs. They eyed each other for a few moments. Wordlessly, Caroline spun on her heel and made her way back into her room. Klaus followed her.

"I guess I owe you a thank you," Caroline told Klaus as the door swung shut behind him.

"You owe me nothing, love," Klaus argued, "how do you feel?"

"Better," Caroline replied, "stronger. Thank you."

"I must admit, it felt quiet odd, revisiting these old memories," Klaus smiled, "I couldn't help but notice that it wasn't my fault this time."

"No, it wasn't," Caroline laughed, "at least you've learned from your mistakes, huh?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that," he teased.

The house was quiet, almost everyone was sleeping. Klaus had retaken his seat on the leather sofa as Caroline poured the bourbon for the two of them. She handed him a glass and sat on the sofa which faced Klaus.

"How has the last century treated you, love?" Klaus asked, leaning back in his seat and draping one leg over the other.

"It's been a bit of a bitch," she mumbled, "but there's been good parts too."

"And the bad parts?" Klaus asked.

"Everybody died," Caroline replied, "Matt was first, then Alaric and Damon and Elena and Bonnie and... everyone's found peace."

"And what have you found?" Klaus questioned, sipping his drink.

"My calling," she sighed, running a hand through her hair. A few moments passed in silence, "I came looking for you. Decades ago now, but I came."

"You came to New Orleans?" Klaus asked, leaning forward with intrigue, "impossible, I would have known."

"They said nobody had seen or heard from you in three years," Caroline replied, "I assumed you'd moved on."

"I was a prisoner, love," Klaus laughed, "how fitting that when you decide you are ready, I am indisposed."

"I never went looking again," Caroline breathed.

"And here we are," Klaus marvelled.

Caroline leaned forward and set her glass down the table. She stood and walked around it so that she stood infront of him. Klaus looked up at her through his eyelashes.

"Stand up," she told him. Klaus obliged and stood. Now, as they stood face to face, Caroline forgot everything she wanted to say to him. She decided on a simple gesture as she wrapped her arms around Klaus neck in an embrace. Klaus returned the hug as Caroline buried her head in the crook of his neck. Her hands slipped from around his neck and fisted themselves in his shirt. Klaus held Caroline there for the longest time before she pulled away and looked at him.

"Caroline," he breathed.

"However long it takes, right?" Caroline asked. "I think I'd like to see New Orleans. I didn't get to see much last time I was there."


	3. Chapter 3

MESSAGES

 _Mystic Falls no longer feels like home for Caroline, so she decides to find a new one._

* * *

After almost 130 years, Caroline Forbes was the last one standing. Who would've predicted that, huh? Mystic Falls no longer felt like home for Caroline, so she set out to find a new one. A promise often rang in Caroline's ears: however long it takes. It had sounded so final back then, she didn't know wheher that promise was as certain now as it had once been. At each one of her new destinations, she decided to leave him a message, to let him know that she was doing what he always knew she wanted to do.

 **Rio de Janeiro**

"Hi Klaus," Caroline began as she peered up the statue of Christ the Redeemer, "I'm finally doing it. I'm going to see the world, starting in Rio. I'm so excited for this. Mystic Falls isn't my home anymore, I'm going to find a new one."

 **Sydney**

Caroline walked along the water's edge. Bondi Beach may be her new favourite place out of all those she had been so far. She could feel the excitement of the children and the joy of the young lovers on their summer vacation.

"Klaus, it's me again," Caroline began with her phone pressed to her ear as she stopped her walk and turned to look out to the ocean, "Sydney this week. It really is beautiful, isn't it? I love it here. Everybody is so pleasant and happy. It rubs off on you."

 **Tokyo**

Japan scared Caroline a little, there were so many people. She quickly realised how coming from a small town was like living in a bubble, completely cut off from the world. She watched the city from her hotel window, it was drizzling outside but that didn't stop the hustle and bustle.

"How are there so many people in one place?" Caroline laughed, "I didn't know you could fit so many people in one place. Tokyo is still awesome though. The food is amazing! Don't even get me started on the culture! I wish you could see this, Klaus. Well, I guess you already have."

 **Moscow**

It was the first time Caroline had really gotten lost in a city she'd been to. She just followed whatever caught her eye. The architecture was breathtaking. Yes, she could admire it even though she was so lost.

"I finally did it. I got lost," Caroline spoke into her phone as she rounded another corner, making sure to look up at the buildings so that she didn't miss anything, "I bet you're laughing at me right now. Moscow is just too beautiful. Russia has always felt like a fantasy world to me, history lessons don't do this country justice."

 **Stockholm**

"I've lost track of where I've been now," she laughed into her phone. A woman across from the coffee shop gave her a confused look, but Caroline averted her eyes and looked out to the park across the street, "I'm in Sweden right now but Denmark was amazing, Poland too. Germany was cold and Austria was really pretty. The coffee here is amazing. I think I'm going to do London next, maybe have a conversation or two instead of talking to myself on this phone."

 **London**

Caroline took full advantage of her week in London. She visited Buckingham Palace, Parliament, the West End and every shop she could find. She finally felt like a tourist.

"This open top bus is playing havoc with my hair," she sighed as she gave up trying to keep her blonde curls in their place, "you laugh if you saw me this past week. I've done everything a tourist could possibly do and it's still not enough. London really is special, isn't it?"

 **Rome**

The history was what Caroline tried to focus on, rather than the romance of the city. Alaric would be proud. There was so much history to keep her occupied for long enough but in the end, during an early evening walked along the River Tiber, the romance of it all made her a little sad. Caroline leaned back against the waist-high metal rail and wrapped and ran a hand through her hair as she lifted her phone to her ear. Just once, she wished he would pick up the phone. But she wasn't quiet sure what she would say.

"Hi Klaus, its early evening here. Rome is so pretty as this time. Everything is just beginning to die down and its so relaxing. I haven't felt this calm or this at peace for a long time."

 **New Orleans**

"The first part of my adventure is coming to an end, I think," Caroline told Klaus' answering machine, "I haven't been in America for almost two years now. I spent longer in Rome than I planned to but it was time to come home. I haven't been able to see much of New Orleans yet though."

She hung up after dropping a not so subtle hint. The only indication she had that Klaus had listened to any of her messages was that his answering machine was never full. It gave her enough hope to put herself out there.

It didn't take long, not long at all.

"Hello Caroline," came that familiar voice. Caroline turned her head and saw him standing a few feet away from her.

"Klaus," she breathed, "you got my messages?"

"Of course I did, love," Klaus smiled, "I've been enjoying your little adventure. Though I must admit, the gap between Moscow and Stockholm worried me a little."

"You could've picked up atleast once," Caroline told him.

"You saw all of the big things for yourself, through your own eyes rather than mine," Klaus argued. Always an answer for everything.

"Not all of the big things," Caroline replied.

"No?" Klaus smirked. "Ah, of course."

"I want you to show Paris to me," Caroline told him.

"As you wish, love," Klaus smiled. It was neither a devious smile nor a menacing, it was one so full of joy and hope that it made Caroline smile too. He held out his arm for her. She crossed the few feet that separated them and slipped her arm through his, "I rather enjoyed your last message, you seem to have mastered art of subtlety."

As always, his voice dripped with sarcasm. It infuriated Caroline but the familiarality was welcomed change.


	4. Chapter 4

TURN IT OFF

 _Caroline thinks the only way to get back on track is to let go for a while, inspired by the song Turn It Off by Paramore  
_

 **A _nd the worst part is, before it gets any better,_ _We're headed for a cliff,_ _And in the free fall I will realize,_ _I'm better off when I hit the bottom_**

* * *

"Klaus!" Caroline called from the doorway, it was the middle of the night but she didn't care, "Klaus! I know you're in there!"

"Hello, love," Klaus smiled, appearing in the doorway to his household. He stood in the shadows but Caroline could make out the smirk on his lips, the relaxed stance and his crossed arms. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Are you going to invite me in?" Caroline asked, a little hurt that he hadn't already.

"If you insist," he drawled, "come on in. Make yourself at home."

Caroline stepped across the threshold and eyed the hybrid. She spoke the words she never thought she'd say to him, "I need your help."

"So let me get this straight," Klaus began as he paced infront of the fireplace with his hands behind his back, "you want me to be your chaperone while you flip the switch on your humanity? Do I look like a nanny, Caroline?"

"I'm tired of _feeling,_ Klaus," she breathed, "I just need a break."

"What is the point in having a break if there's someone there to stop you from truly letting go?" Klaus asked, stopping in his tracks and turning to face her, "afraid you'll turn into a ripper like your beloved Stefan? He was much more fun back then, not nearly as dramatic or angst-ridden."

"This is not a joke, Klaus," Caroline hissed.

"Why me?" Klaus asked, "I'm trying to keep a city in order here."

"Because you're all I have left," Caroline admitted, "literally."

Everybody had died off, one by one. Caroline had been so family orientated for the past century and so focused on keeping everybody else happy. Now she thought she needed to do this for herself.

"And what if you don't want to come back from it?" Klaus questioned, "what would you like me to do then?"

"Anything you have to."

Caroline had never felt more free, even with Klaus watching over her. She thought that having him there as her safety net allowed her to really let go. She'd put her trust in him and she hoped for her own sake that he didn't screw it up.

Klaus didn't think he'd ever seen a more magnificent creature than emotionless Caroline. He loved the light that she brought there was something about this other side to her... he'd never realised she had all of this bottled up inside of hre.

Days grew to weeks and weeks turned to months. Klaus was becoming worried that Caroline would want to stay this way. Caroline didn't worry about anything anymore. She had no idea where she was, all she knew was that the liquor was good and the blood was fantastic. She danced with a group of college students, all compelled to forget what was happening to them. Caroline moved from one to the other, swaying her hips and taking sips of their blood in turns. Klaus watched her from the bar, sipping on bourbon. If he hadn't been so worried, he would've joined in, but those days were long gone for the Original Hybrid. Finally, Klaus was sure that he'd seen enough.

"Caroline," he hissed, grabbing her arm, "I think that's enough. You'll kill the poor creatures."

"Who are you?" one of the strangers asked, "the fun police?"

"Caroline," Klaus pleaded, ignoring the human all together, "this is not who you are."

Klaus had hit a nerve and Caroline hurried out of the bar without him. Caroline headed for an alley and grabbed a human as she went. Klaus found her, fangs buried in the human's neck, the human on the brink of death.

"Why are you really doing this Caroline?" Klaus asked from the mouth of the alley, "to stop feeling? To be closer to Stefan? To shut everyone out?"

"I'm tired of being the perfect one," Caroline hissed as she held the human up.

"Then why ask me to come along with you?" Klaus quizzed, tilting his head to the side and taking a few steps forward, "you're not a monster, Caroline."

"There's nobody left, Klaus," Caroline whispered, Klaus was truly getting through to her now. She let the human drop to ground with a thud. "Why did I get left behind?"

"Because you had unfinished business?" Klaus offered, "because you were stronger than they were. Because you want an eternity, Caroline."


	5. Chapter 5

THAT STUPID REVENGE FANTASY

 _Caroline always felt like everybody's second choice. Apart from his._

 _My take on how I really wanted the aftermath of 5x11 to go._

* * *

 _"He really does hate me, poor lad. Revenge, it eats at him. I hear you two broke up," Klaus' tone infuriated Caroline just a bit. So smug._

 _"Because I made him choose, me or his stupid revenger fantasy. He chose wrong. I suggest that you learn from his mistakes and let Katherine die in peace. Dying sucks enough as it is no need to rub anyone's nose in it," Caroline told him. Klaus watched her vanish into the forest, sighing at the fact that Tyler and had chose him over Caroline._

 _"Matt!" Caroline yelled walking through the forest, "Matt!"_

 _"Would you give me the same choice?" Klaus questioned, appearing out of nowhere._

 _"What?" Caroline asked, turning to face him._

 _"Where I to abandom my revenge against Katerina would you offer me the came choice as Tyler?" Klaus quizzed, making Caroline's undead heart sink._

Caroline sat on the front steps of her house, thinking over the events of the previous week and the consequences they entailed. She'd shown weakness and now Klaus had gotten what he wanted from the start: her confession. She'd given it to him, at first, so he would finally go away once and for all. But the more time that passed and the more she thought about him, she wasn't certain that that was what she wanted.

"Caroline you can't be considering this!" Elena exclaimed aftre Caroline had told her everything that had happened in the forest, well, most of what had happened. "You can't!"

"Why not?" Caroline exploded, rounding on her best friend. Elena was startled but she held her ground in the middle of the Salvatore's living room.

"Because Klaus terrorised us," Elena replied, "because he killed Jenna. He tried to kill you twice. He's evil."

"If he's so evil, how is he capable of love?" Caroline asked.

"You can't fix him Caroline," Elena told her friend.

"And you can fix Damon?" Caroline snapped, growing more and more defensive by the second.

"You can't even begin to compare the two of them!" Elena exclaimed, laughing at the possibility.

"We've all done bad things Elena," Caroline reminded her, "I'm finally choosing to forget all of the bad things he's done."

"Caroline Forbes," Elijah Mikaelson drawled, "isn't this a surprise?"

"Hello Elijah," Caroline mumbled, turning around to face the him. It seemed as though the crowd on the New Orleans street parted for the purposes of their conversation.

"I heard that my brother had a wonderful time in Mystic Falls," Elijah teased in thAT calm, collected voice he had.

"Where is he?" Caroline asked.

"Follow me," Elijah smiled.

Caroline followed Elijah through the streets and around a corner until he stopped outside one of the many bars. Having been intent on not losing Elijah, Caroline had failed to take in any of the beauty that New Orleans had to offer. There was plenty of time for that later. Elijah, being the gentleman that he was, opened to the door for Caroline and allowed her to enter before him.

"Niklaus," Elijah greeted, standing a few feet away from where his brother sat at the bar.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Elijah?" Klaus asked, lifting his glass to take a sip of his drink.

"Klaus," Caroline whispered. Klaus' hand stilled just before the glass touched his lips.

"Thank you Elijah, that will be all," Klaus dismissed his older brother, "why don't you have a seat, love?"

"Thanks Elijah," Caroline mumbled before pulling out the stool next to Klaus and sitting down, hesitantly.

"So our little agreement is out of then window then, love?" Klaus smirked, finally sipping the drink that had been waiting at his lips. He placed the glass down gently and ran his finger along the rim, "now this is an unexpected twist, isn't it?"

"Don't do this Klaus," Caroline begged, "this is not that time for sarcasm and teasing."

"I thought my relentless banter was part of the appeal," he teased, "guess I was wrong. Which one of your little vampire friends needs my help this time? I hope you didn't come all this way to beg me to help the Quaterback!"

"I'm not here for them," Caroline replied, "I'm here for me."

"Is that so?" he asked, turning on his stool so that he could face her.

"And I'm here for you," she told him, letting out a long breathe after the words left her lips.

"I thought you had plans, a future, things that you want," he breathed, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Things change," Caroline replied.

"What an interesting turn of events," he smiled. "you are full of suprises, aren't you, love?"

"Might aswell start as we mean to go on," Caroline laughed.

"Yes," Klaus nodded, "can I ask what made you change your mind?"

"You always choose me," Caroline replied, raising her hand to brush her fingertips against his cheek as lightly as she could, "It's time I did the same. I stopped thinking about what my friends would think about me. I stopped thinking about Tyler. I accepted what I felt about you and I chose you."

After so many lifetimes of being scared of being left behind by those he cared most about, Klaus was surprised at the notion that somebody could chose him. His siblings had to chose him out of obligation, a vow. But Caroline didn't. Caroline stood slowly and stepped closer to him. Klaus watched her take in every inch and detail of his face, as he had done so many times with her. A small smile played on her lips as she caught his eyes and held them for a few moments.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" she smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

PROTECTION

 _Caroline didn't come to New Orleans to be kept in the house while Klaus was out doing god knows what for whatevr battles he happened to be fighting._

* * *

"I am not a prisoner here Klaus!" Caroline yelled through her tears. "It was my own choice to come here!"

"Why can't you see that I am trying to keep you safe?" Klaus asked. His voice was steely calm, Caroline's was hysterical.

"I am quiet capable of doing that myself," Caroline growled. She sent a chair flying across the room. It smashed against the wall and clattered to the ground.

"That was an antique," Klaus sighed, massaging his forehead with his fingers.

"I don't care about the damn chair, Klaus," Caroline hissed, "I don't care about your ridiculous city or your desire to control it and everyone in it. I'm done with all of this."

"Caroline-"

"No," she insisted, "I came because you were going to show me the world. Instead you've shown me the inside of your home and little else."

"You arrived in the middle of a war, love," Klaus reminded her, "a war in which I could very well lose everything my family spent centuries creating."

"You're living in the past, Klaus," Caroline sighed, "nobody cares about empires and royalty anymore."

Needing time to think for herself for a while, Caroline hurried out of the room and out of the house. She needed time for herself to think things through. She didn't know whether she wanted to be here anymore. She loved Klaus but she didn't think she signed up for a war when she arrived in New Orleans.

Caroline wandered into the cemetery. If she was going to find some peace and quiet, surely it would be here. She walked through rows and rows of graves. She envied the dead for finding the peace that she so desperately wanted. She hoped each and every one of them had lived a fulfilling life. Caroline came across the grave of a seventeen year old girl, Amelia Thorne. The girl had no significance to Caroline, it was her age that stood out. Not even a high school graduate, probably in her first relationship and it had all been taken away from her. Caroline couldn't help but assume she had been caught up in Klaus' bloody war.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to the cold headstone. "I hope you found peace."

"The dead wont talk back to you," Caroline heard Elijah say. She looked over her shoulder and there he was, standing a few feet away from her, hands in pockets, face and unreadable as ever.

"Did he send you to keep tabs on me?" Caroline asked, turning back to look down at the stone.

"No," Elijah replied, "but somebody needs to."

"I can-"

"You can take care of youself, yes I've heard," Elijah sighed in the bored voice of his, "everybody thinks they can take care of themselves until they actually have to, Caroline."

"I'm not some damsel in distress, Elijah," Caroline spat, turning around to face him, "he doesn't have to prove anything to me anymore."

"You don't see it, do you?" Elijah asked, "my brother holds very few things as dear as he holds you, Caroline. You're so young. You're vulnerable. My siblings and I can take care of ourselves, we truly can. But it would be so easy to exploit your weaknesses."

"I can't stay locked up in that house forever," Caroline sighed.

"You must trust him," Elijah said.

"I want to," Caroline admitted, "but he picks fights and starts wars. I can't live that way. I don't know how you have."

"We made a vow, Caroline," Elijah replied, "always and forever. I intend to keep it. I would follow Niklaus into any fight, against any enemy because he is my family. Would you do the same?"

"I don't think he would let me," Caroline laughed.

"I couldn't agree more," Elijah nodded, "my brother has more enemies than I care to admit, there will always be another threat to him. That is what he has created for himself. He has lived this way for centuries. You cannot blame him for wanting to preserve and protect the one ray of light that he has. I've never seen him love so fully and deeply before, Caroline."

"Do tell me if you wish to break anything else," Klaus said without turning around to face Caroline, "there a many important items that I want to keep intact."

"Klaus," Caroline began.

"And please refrain from ruining any of my artwork, its very precious to me," He told her, "I think it's important to keep the precious things safe. You never know what danger they could be put in."

"I get it, okay," Caroline exclaimed, "I don't need your hidden messages, I don't have to read between the lines."

"Ah, come to our senses then have we?" Klaus asked, finally turning around to face her.

"Yeah," Caroline nodded, "with Elijah's help."

"You listened to my brother but not to me?" Klaus questioned, looking a little hurt by the idea.

"He found me and he talked to me," Caroline told him, "he gave me some much needed perspective."

"Do tell me what new piece of wisdom Elijah has parted with today," Klaus replied. Caroline could see that he was on the defensive, she could tell by his tone of voice. That singsong tone that he used to brush people off when he wanted to cover the fact that he was hurt.

"He made me see that the enemies you have are like nothing I've ever faced," Caroline began.

"Yes, you're baddies in Mystic Falls relly don't match up, do they?" Klaus said.

"Stop it, okay!" Caroline exclaimed, "I'm trying to tell you that I understand and that I'm sorry so stop trying to blow it all off. You don't have to act like that, not around me."

Klaus sighed and closed his eyes. His head dropped for a second before he regained his composure and looked back to Caroline.

"I just..." he started, "want you to be safe. I don't mean to make you feel like you are trapped here but I need you to be where I know you can be protected. Have you noticed that you're never alone here? One of my siblings is always here with you? Because the only people I trust with your life are the ones who are closest to me."

"I understand, Klaus," Caroline nodded, crossing the room to lay her hand agaisnt his cheek, "but do you promise to show me what the world has to offer the second this war is over?"

"Just tell me where you want to go, love," Klaus smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

PEACE

 _Klaus promised an eternity but he couldn't deliver._

A bit of a short but heavy one. I had to get atleast one of these out of my system.

* * *

Klaus stood inhumanely still, arms crossed, staring out of the window. The sound of her laboured breaths made his heart sink. Caroline was dying. Nothing could save her, they'd exhausted every option. Freya was ultimately useless, Vincent offered no solution, Hope kept trying but came up with nothing and Caroline's bpdy rejected Klaus' blood. All there was left to do was wait for the last breath to leave her body.

In the midst of the tradegy, the image of Klaus' family rallying around Caroline when she needed support most filled him with a few shreds of hope. Rebekah talked to Caroline in a soothing tone while Kol held her hand. Elijah sat near Caroline's head, gently dabbing her forehead with a cold cloth. It was one of the few moments when Elijah looked remotely human with ruffled hair, discarded jacket and rolled up sleeves.

"Klaus, why don't you sit with her?" Hayley suggested, laying her hand on Klaus arm for support.

"No thank you," Klaus whispered, "I can't bear to watch her suffer."

"I think she wants you to be with her," Hayley replied, "I know I would want the person I love most to be with me in my last few moments."

Klaus turned his head and looked at Hayley. She nodded her head in encouragement even though she could see the tears brimming in his eyes and the pain and heartache written across his face. He crossed the room slowly until he was stood at the foot of her bed. She looked so helpless.

"Why don't we leave them for a while," Hayley suggested. Elijah rested his hand on Klaus shoulder and he passed him, Rebekah squeezed her older brother's hand and Kol gave Klaus a look of sympathy and understanding.

"K-Klaus?" Caroline muttered through her slumber.

"I'm here, love," Klaus told her as he sat on the bed next to her. He took her hand in one of his and ran a hand over her hair with the other, "you're not alone, Caroline."

"I'm scared," she admitted, seeming to regain enough energy so speak and open her eyes.

"Sssh," Klaus sooted, feeling tears roll down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, "this wasn't the plan."

"Save your strength, love," Klaus told her, "I'm right here."

Caroline took her final breaths surrounded by the family she had come to love so dearly after the past few decades. Few people were able penetrate the bond of the Mikaelson's and Caroline was one of them. Rebekah left the room, and the house, quickly. She tried to hide her tears to no avail.

"You'd think after all of these centuries, we'd get used to this happening," Kol sighed, sitting back in his chair and massaging his forehead.

"It won't ever get easier," Elijah told his younger brother, "not when we lose those who are so dear to us."

"And ones who had a full, happy life ahead of them," Klaus chipped in, "we failed her. I failed her."

"Niklaus, there was nothing we could have done," Elijah replied.

"She had everything to look forward to-"

"Think of the life she lived, brother," Kol interupted, "she had lovers, marriage, children. You and her got what, eighty years? Eighty youthful years. When faced with eternity, that will never seem like enough, but its more than what most people get."

"Forgive me if I fail to see the bigger picture right now," Klaus growled.

"Kol, let us leave Niklaus alone for a while," Elijah suggested. Kol nodded and followed his older brother out of the door. Klaus held onto Caroline's hand for dear life, as if such a simple gesture would somehow bring her back to life.

Elijah made arrangements for Caroline to be laid to rest in Mystic Falls, with her family and friends. Klaus insisted that she would have wanted to be reunited with her mother again. The service was an intimate one. Nobody really dared speak to Klaus for a while, afriad that the slightest word might set him off.

Once the service was over and Caroline was finally at peace, Klaus remained at her graveside, looking down at the soil. His family left him alone. He needed time to say his true goodbyes.

"I never loved anybody like I loved you, Caroline," Klaus whispered. Tears fell from his eyes as soon as he spoke. He didn't bother to wipe them away, they just kept falling anyway, "you brought such light into my life, into all of ours lives. It was a fight in the beginning though wasn't it? You didn't make it easy for me. That just made me love you more. I'm sorry that we didn't get the eternity that I promised you, but I'll love you for an eternity anyway. I hope you've found peace now, love."


	8. Chapter 8

FOR WHAT IT'S WORTH

 _After centuries of hatred and bloodshed, Klaus is ready for redemption. Based of the song 'For What It's Worth' by Liam Gallagher._

* * *

 **For what it's worth, I'm sorry for the hurt  
I'll be the first to say, 'I made my own mistakes'  
For what it's worth, I know it's just a word and words betray  
But sometimes we lose our way  
For what it's worth**

Klaus would never deny the terrible things that he had done. His hands were permanently stained with blood, both innocent and guilty. He knew that the apologies he gave would always fall on deaf ears. But through all that, he still had hope that one person would forgive him for all of the hurt he had caused, or love him in spite of it all.

Caroline dedicated her time to teaching and mentoring, doing what she truly loved. The Salvatore House became her haven, and a haven for so many others. She'd found a family in the children she was helping. Despite what she was, she would spend her life striving to be the antithesis of vampirism or so help her god. But there was always that bump in the road.

During the summer months, when Mystic Falls was at it's most beautiful. Caroline would move classes outside.

"Okay everybody, that's enough for today," Caroline sighed as she finally finished her class. As her students left to go play or study or have dinner, there were a series of 'thankyou's and 'goodbye's from the children.

"Hello, love," Caroline heard, causing her spine to stiffen.

"What can I do for you Klaus?" she asked, whirling around to face him, "I seriously hope you're not here to cause trouble."

"Me? Cause trouble! I wouldn't dream of it," Klaus teased, slowly stepping closer and closer to her.

"So what do you want?" Caroline asked, in a stern tone of voice.

"I want to help you."

Klaus had been living and working with Caroline in the Salvatore House for a number of months now. He could see the appeal of the work she was doing and he had to admit, this old house had it's charms.

One night, when most of the children were sleeping soundly in their beds, Klaus and Caroline sat in front of the fire in the living room. They sat facing each other on the grand leather sofa's that had once belonged to the Salvatore brothers.

"Why did you come here Klaus?" Caroline asked after taking a sip of her bourbon, "you never did tell me."

"I have my reasons, love," Klaus replied, smirking slightly as he watched the flames dancing in the fireplace. "Let's just say, all of the bloodshed was beginning to tire me."

"You came here for redemption," Caroline concluded, "you think helping out a couple of kids will make up for the pain and death you have caused. You must be crazy."

"I am well aware that it will not even scratch the surface," Klaus sighed, "but it is the least I can do. I'm sure I've orphaned enough children in my time. I couldn't think of a better place to begin."

"Maybe as a grave digger?" Caroline suggested with a not so subtle hint of sarcasm in her voice, "or maybe an undertaker."

"I no longer wish to be surrounded by death, Caroline," Klaus snapped.

"To be honest with you Klaus, I don't think you deserve redemption," Caroline admitted. Klaus suddenly rose to his feet and drained the glass if bourbon he had been holding.

"Ever the optimist, eh love," Klaus mumbled before rushing up the stairs and away from the conversation.

Months rolled into years and years rolled into decades. Klaus was still helping Caroline at the Salvatore House. Since that conversation so many years ago, they hadn't mentioned Klaus 'redemption' but focused on working towards it.

Caroline began to notice a real change in Klaus after a decade or two. He began to lose his fiery temper and his icy demeanour. He remained as sarcastic as ever, but she had to admit she enjoyed the relentless banter.

A time came when Caroline wanted to go and see a little bit of the world. Thankfully, she had a generation or two of students who were all to willing to fill in for her while she journeyed around the world.

The day before she was due to leave, she found herself outside Klaus' bedroom door at 2am. She knocked lightly and waited for the door to open. Klaus opened the door after a few moments. He was shirtless and groggy.

"Sorry for waking you," she mumbled, immediately regretting her choice to come to his door. Surely this could wait until the morning.

"What can I do for you, love?" Klaus asked, "have you come to give me a last minute briefing on how not to burn down this house during your absence?"

"No," Caroline replied, "I actually came to ask you for a favour."

"And what is that?" Klaus asked, smirking.

"Will you come with me?" Caroline blurted out. The words came out too fast, they were a mess.

"Why?" Klaus asked, suddenly all of the sarcasm and light-hearted teasing had gone.

"You promised me that you would show me the world. I know you're sorry for everything that you have done and that is all in the past Klaus. Just come with me," she almost begged.

"My mistakes are my own Caroline, I must bare the burden of what I have done," Klaus told her.

"I know," she nodded, "I forgive you Klaus. We've all done things that we wish we hadn't, just some people more than others."


End file.
